1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software, and more specifically to the field of entertainment software.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Entertainment software typically includes a large amount of audio, video, and other informational content. This content is produced during the development of the entertainment software. Typically, this content remains fixed once the entertainment software has been completed and is released for sale.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.